Home For Christmas: A Christmas Special
Home For Christmas: A Christmas Special, or it's full title, Home For Christmas, A Glee: The Next Generation Christmas Special is an upcoming Christmas special set to be released Christmas 2014 to coincide with the Christmas season. It is a Christmas special that involves both Glee: The Next Generation and Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years and was created by combining the planned but cut Christmas episodes Home For Christmas (The Next Generation) and A Blue Christmas (The NYADA Years). Jaxon and some of the Lima natives return home to Lima to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones, but when Camryn can't get off for Christmas Eve, it throws a kink in her plans with Lana in Lima. Natasha opts not to return to Lima so she can avoid Ana after the Thanksgiving fiasco and finds comfort in Hallie, who also stayed behind in New York. As Logan faces his past with Joelle and his current demons and issues with Miles, Breezy also has to deal with not having Miles around for Chord's first Christmas. Davies plans to skip Christmas, but Ana wants to celebrate with her. Davies is forced to come clean about a family secret that she knows no one, maybe not even Ana, would understand. Lana pulls off a surprise that makes Camryn happy, but as everyone else in New York deals with their Christmas blues, they all end up deciding to give back to the community to raise their spirits. Summary (the original plot of A Blue Christmas prior to some plot points being added to New Year's Kiss and prior to the episode being combined with Home For Christmas for a Christmas special) As the episode opens, it's clear that a lot has changed in the two weeks between the last episode and Christmas time. Miles has drifted apart from his past friends due to the incident where the @nons targeted him and tried to humiliate him. Miles has pretty much cut himself off from everyone but the Bad Kids and his family. It's clear that he doesn't know who to trust. As Logan walks past Miles in the hallway, Logan ignores him, which upsets Miles. Miles tries to talk to Logan, but Logan tries to ignore him. When Miles asks if Logan told, Logan says that Miles' secret is safe because he wouldn't dare hurt and humiliate him like Miles did him. Miles seems more concerned with the fact that Logan agrees not to tell than he does the fact that Logan said he hurt him, which upsets Logan and makes him storm off. Later, between classes, people hang out in the hallway. Logan sees Miles chatting up Madison, which makes Logan jealous. Miles looks in Logan's directly, but looks away. Logan decides to make Miles jealous so he walks over and grabs Chuck, who is talking to Lana and Jaxon. Logan kisses Chuck, who is too taken by surprise to stop him. Miles watches on, angry, which pleases Logan. As Miles watches, Logan wipes his lips as he looks at Miles and as Logan turns around and walks off, he smacks Jaxon's butt. Later that night, Lana and Camryn are at Camryn's apartment when Camryn pulls out her gift to Lana. As she hands it Lana, Lana looks confused. Camryn tells Lana that she can't return to Lima with her because it's the biggest time of the year at Books 'N Beans and with everyone returning home for the holidays, and Tyler going with Evan, she has to close Christmas Eve and they're even staying open until midnight. She tells Lana that's why she s giving her her present early. Lana opens them and it's a box set of The Song of Ice and Fire books. Camryn tells her to look inside the cover. Lana pulls one out and sees that George R.R. Martin signed it. Camryn said that she got him to sign each book when he came to Books 'N Beans for a signing and that she didn't tell Lana about it because she wanted to surprise her with the books. Lana kisses Camryn and tells her that it's a wonderful gift and that she is blessed to have her. Lana then tells her not to worry about Christmas because she'll just return to Lima on her own and try to have a good time. Camryn says that she wants to send Lana away with a song, so she sings Christmas Is the Time to Say I Love You. Everyone who is headed toward Lima departs via plane as some of their non-Lima bound friends see them off. Miles finds himself alone when no one comes to see him off and Nicole tells him that it's sad that not even Krystal could come send him off and that now he should realize who his true friends were, but Miles makes excuses for Krystal. Nicole shakes her head as Chuck says it's just pathetic. Back at Books 'N Beans, Camryn is ringing up orders as she thinks about how she wishes she could spend Christmas with Lana. She looks over at the coffee shop portion of Books 'N Beans and thinks about how Tyler is in Lima. Camryn looks upset. The next morning, back at his apartment, Logan masturbates to the thought of Miles and right as he has an orgasm, there is a knock on the door. Logan hurries up and cleans up and heads to the door to discover that it's Joelle, who says “surprise.” Logan doesn't look happy to see her. Natasha finds herself alone at the only restaurant in town that is open on Christmas day as she sits alone, having a glass of wine and singing Blue Christmas As she sits there, feeling sorry for herself, Hallie appears and asks if she can sit there. Natasha tells her that she can. Hallie remarks that Natasha is a bit too young to drink and Natasha flashes her fake ID that Aldy made her. Natasha asks why Hallie isn't in Lima and Hallie says because Thanksgiving was too hard since Lima made her think of Lana and she guesses she still wasn't over Lana, after all. Natasha says she understands because that is exactly why she isn't in Lima. Back at Camryn's apartment, she wakes up and heads downstairs to open the gifts she's amassed under the tree, including Lana's but is surprised to see Lana there by the tree. Lana sings Underneath the Tree and once it's over, Camryn rushes to her and jumps into her arms. Lana then tells her to open her present. Camryn takes the box and opens it and sees a small, gold locket. Camryn opens it and reads what it says inside. Lana tells her that it's a quote from the very first book that Camryn recommended she read. Camryn starts to cry, saying that she can't believe that Lana would remember that. Lana says that she remembers everything and that all the books that Camryn recommends or gives to her are on their special shelf, away from all the rest because they're “special” to her. Camryn wipes a tear saying she can't accept the gift because it's too nice, but Lana insists she keep it because she wants her to have it and that Camryn's gift was perfect and it's even the new centerpiece on her “Camryn shelf.” Camryn kisses Lana, telling her that she's never loved anyone as much as she loves her and Lana agrees, saying that she loves Camryn with all of her heart, even the part that she had blocked off to her friends and family in the past. Madison is spending Christmas by herself due to her family going on a Christmas cruise without her. There is a knock at the door and she answers to to find out it's Greg. Greg tells Madison “merry Christmas” and he hands her a gift. Madison opens it and it's a scrapbook of Greg and Madison through the years, since they were kids. Madison gets teary-eyed, telling Greg that it's a wonderful gift. Madison hands a present to Greg, who opens it and discovers that it's the expensive new PDA he wanted. He tries to refuse the gift because it's much nicer than his, but Madison tells him that his gift was worthy more in her heart than that PDA. Madison hugs Greg, telling him that he's such a good friend. This makes Greg get a bit heartbroken as he realizes he's been friend-zoned. As Madison breaks up the hug, she decides to sing a song, singing Santa Baby. Greg realizes that his gift must have meant a lot to her if Madison held it in such high regard when she's obviously so materialistic. Back at Logan's, Joelle says that it smells like sweat and sex in Logan's room and Logan says it's because he is a guy. Joelle says “ew” and Logan asks why she is there and Joelle says because she wants to give it another shot with Logan. Logan refuses, saying that they are over and done with. Joelle tries to seduce Logan, but he rejects her advances, saying “the past is the past.” Joelle gets offended, asking if it had to do with Miles. Logan tries to be smooth and lie, but Joelle knows. She asks if she turned Logan gay. Logan says she didn't turn him gay that he's not gay, but he's always liked boys too, even before Joelle. Joelle asks Logan if he's not gay, what is he. Logan says that he doesn't know. He's not sure about the difference between bisexual and pansexual and that he mainly just treated everyone equally: as future conquests or notches in his bedpost. Joelle asks if Logan is pissed off at being rejected by Miles and Logan doesn't answer her, but it's clear he does. She asks what he plans to do about it. Logan says that he plans to treat Miles like he treats everyone else: he's gonna charm him, seduce him, conquer him, and break his heart. Joelle tries to tell Logan he's being foolish and immature, but Logan tells her that people like Miles can only be shown the error of their ways if they are shown what it feels like to feel the way they make others feel. Now realizing how Logan feels, Joelle and Logan sing Fairytale of New York. Breezy celebrates Chord's first Christmas, but wishes Miles was there to celebrate it as well when she realizes how hard it is to be a single parent, much less one with an irresponsible father only in the picture sometimes. She sings Baby's First Christmas to Chord. Natasha has invited Hallie back to her place for Christmas, but Hallie declined, saying she still wasn't over Lana and needed time alone. Natasha starts to sing (It's Gonna Be) A Lonely Christmas, but Hallie appears, having changed her mind and she joins in with It Doesn't Have To Be That Way, turning it into a mash-up. As the song ends, Hallie and Natasha almost kiss, but decide its too soon for both of them. They then decide to head to the homeless shelter to help them celebrate Christmas. At the homeless shelter, Hallie and Natasha run into Logan, Joelle, Madison, Greg, Krystal, Lana, Camryn, and Breezy who all also decided to come help them celebrate Christmas. Madson and Krystal temporarily bury the hatchet as they all join together to sing Happy Christmas (War is Over). Camryn sees a young boy with an eyepatch all alone and she gives him a book, telling him it will take him on a journey with knights, kings, dragons, queens, and wizards. The boy hugs Camryn and Lana watches on, happy. Camryn starts handing books out to all the kids, telling of the wonderful journeys they can go on thanks to the books. Breezy tells Lana that she reckons Lana found a keeper and Lana says yes, that one day she might do Lana the honor of being her wife. Camryn sits down and takes out The Wizard of Oz, reading the book and acting out the characters. Lana sits beside her and acts out a role with her as all the kids look on and laugh. As the episode ends, Madison looks around at her surroundings, remarking that it's beautiful. Songs *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by New Directions *'Christmas Is The Time' by Billy Squier. Sung by Camryn Monahan *'I'll Be Home For Christmas' by Bing Crosby. Sung byJaxon Pierce feat. Miles Larson, Aldy Williams, Evan Marx,Tyler St. Patrick, Hallie Grace, Rose Mitchell, Honey Berry, and Nicole Martin *'Blue Christmas' by Elvis Presley. Sung by Natasha Leonard *'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey. Sung by James Holland and Jaxon Pierce *'Underneath the Tree '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Lana Addison *'Santa Baby' by Eartha Kitt. Sung by Madison Miller *'Last Christmas' by Wham!. Sung by Miles Larson andTaylor Atkinson *'Fairytale of New York' by Pogues with Kirsty MacColl. Sung by Logan Campbell and Joelle Saunders *'Baby's First Christmas' by Connie Francis. Sung by Breezy Hollister *'It's Gonna Be A Lonely Christmas/It Doesn't Have to Be That Way' by Orioles/''Jim Croce''. Sung by Natasha Leonard and Hallie Grace *'Angels Among Us' by Alabama. Sung by Reece Montgomery *'Happy Christmas (War Is Over)' by John Lennon. Sung by Madison Miller, Krystal Graham, Natasha Leonard, Camryn Monahan, Lana Addison, Greg Childers, Breezy Hollister, and Johanna Whitt Videos Category:The NYADA Years Episodes Category:The NYADA Years Season 1 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Episode